Bolas
second, the bola explodes dealing damage as Fire to the enemy and an additional damage as Fire to all other enemies within yards. | class = Demon Hunter (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Primary | gen = Hatred | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Fire | other = | skill_image = VenomBolas.jpg }} Bolas '(a.k.a. Bola Shot) is a skill in ''Diablo III. Of all Primary skills, it potentially deals most damage, but has a slight delay before impact, giving enemies time to come closer. In-game Releases a bunch of bombs that stick to enemies (a monster can have multiple Bolas on it at once) and explode with a small delay for Fire damage to the target and slightly less Fire damage to all nearby enemies (except the main target). Note that even though this skill functions as a missile shot, it does not require a ranged weapon. Generates Hatred even if it does not hit anything (but only once per shot). Runes *'''Volatile Explosives: The blast radius of each bola increases to yards. *'Thunder Ball': The damage type changes to Lightning, and Hatred generation increases to . *'Freezing Strike': The damage type changes to Cold. The enemies hit by an explosion have a chance to be Frozen for second. *'Bitter Pill': The damage type changes to Lightning. In addition, each explosion (not each enemy hit) has a chance to award Discipline. *'Imminent Doom': The bolas have an increased capacity for destruction, increasing their damage on applied foes to , and their area damage is increased to against foes within the blast range. This imposes the penalty of the bola's delay, however. Non-rune enhancements: *'Hunter's Wrath' (Legendary Belt): increases Attack Speed of the skill by 30% and damage by 45-60%. *'Wraps of Clarity' (Legendary Bracers): each cast reduces damage taken by 40–50% for 5 seconds. *'Buriza-Do Kyanon' (Legendary Crossbow): each shot will pierce 1-2 times, detonating on each target. *'Emimei's Duffel' (Legendary Quiver): Bolas explode instantly. *'Leonine Bow of Hashir' (Legendary Bow): 15-20% chance on explosion to pull all enemies within 24 yards towards the primary target. *'Depth Diggers' (Legendary Pants): damage increases by 80-100%. *'Simplicity's Strength' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 25% (+0.5% per rank) and heals the character for 4% of maximum Life per hit (rank 25 bonus). *'Boyarsky's Chip' (Legendary Gem): Taunts the first enemy hit for 2 seconds (rank 25 bonus). *'Embodiment of the Marauder Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): for every active Sentry, damage of Bolas increases by +3000%. *'Unhallowed Essence Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): generates 2 additional Hatred and 1 Discipline per cast. *'Unhallowed Essence Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): deals +350% increased damage per point of Discipline the Demon Hunter currently has. Passives *'Night Stalker': increases Hatred generation by 4. Trivia *In the Demon Hunter class trailer, Bolas were shown in detail close-up: shot from a heavy crossbow, it tangled two red-flashing bombs around a Dark Berserker's neck, detonating shortly afterwards, therefore decapitating the demon. *In real life, bolas are a type of primitive throwing weapons, designed to tangle the game's legs and prevent them from escaping hunters. Category:Demon Hunter Skills